Transmutation Bloodline
The only constant in life is change. While some seek to change themselves or those around them, you have found new means of altering both yourself and your environment. Mastering the magics of change, you find new ways of bettering yourself and the world about you. You learn to master not only your body, but the very environment around you. Spells Arcana When you cast a transmutation spell that grants an enhancement bonus to an ability score, you add your Charisma modifier to the total bonus granted by the spell. Abilities Hardened Blade (Su) At 1st level, you may treat your weapon, natural attack, or unarmed attack as magic for purposes of overcoming damage reduction as a swift action. This effect lasts for a number of rounds equal to ½ your class level (minimum of 1) and you may use it a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. At 9th level, you may use this power to treat your weapon as either silver or cold iron for purposes of overcoming damage reduction (chosen when the power is initiated). At 15th level, the weapon is treated as adamantine for purposes of overcoming damage reduction and hardness. Animalistic (Sp) At 3rd level, you may alter yourself to become more animalistic as the Animal Aspect spell as a standard action. You maintain this change for a number of minutes equal to your class level though you may dismiss the effect as a move action. In addition to the animals listed within the Animal Aspect spell description you may choose from the following animals as well. * Badger: If you take damage in combat you may go into a blood rage that grants you a +2 bonus to your Strength and Constitution but you suffer a -2 penalty to your AC. * Boar: You do not fall unconscious when you are reduced below 0 hit points, but you are staggered and continue to lose 1 hit point per round. * Dog: You gain a +2 competence bonus to your perception checks and gain the Scent special ability. You may use this power 3 + your Charisma modifier times per day. Shaping (Sp) At 9th level, you can mold metal, stone, or wood into any desired shape as a full round action. The amount of material you may alter is equal to 1 cubic foot per caster level and only one type of material may be altered at a time. This power will not function on animated objects or magical items. The quality of the item is dependent on your crafting skill with the material and a Craft check is required if creating anything with moving parts or masterwork quality. You may use this power 3 + your Charisma modifier times per day. Dominate Construct (Sp) At 15th level, you may attempt to control a construct as the Control Construct spell, initiating control as a standard action and maintaining control through concentration. You gain a bonus to the Spellcraft check to control the construct equal to ¼ your class level. You may use this power once per day. Unimpeded (Su) At 20th level, you may enter or leave the Ethereal Plane as a swift action and may travel freely in any direction at your normal movement rate, passing through physical objects and ignoring anything that would impede your movement. Force effects and abjurations still affect you normally. While in this state you cannot interact with those on the material plane including attacks or spells. If you end the effect while within a solid object you are transported to the nearest open area, though you take 1d6 points of damage per 5 feet you are transported. You may use this power a total number of rounds per day equal to your class level, though they do not have to be consecutive. Category:Mage Bloodlines Category:Needs to be Edited